Flock 2
by theguywblackwings
Summary: I created 2 OC's to add to the Flock, Chase and Windy. Many phrases are like or exact quotes from the book(s). No Copyright, said quotes are all James Patterson's. {{Harsh Language, possible sexual content, adult themes, and violence}}


The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance.

_Left! WAIT! No, RIGHT! Come on, which fuckin' way!?_

I gulped lungfuls of air. My brain and very cells were on hyperdrive; I was racing for my life and couldn't get away. My one goal was to escapse. Nothing else mattered.

My eyes bluring as I phase through wall after wall? No biggie.

My organs aching from lack of function? Not a problem.

My cells aching for a break? I could deal.

As long as no Erasers can touch me.

Yeah, Erasers. Half-human and half-wolf.

See? That snaps everything into perspective.

_Forward. You're smarter than they are. You can outsmart anyone._

I'd never been this far inside the School before. I was totally lost. Still, my legs croutched ready to leap constantly, my arms shifted moving my little weight, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously in the dim lighting. I could outsmart them. I could find a way leading out to a space for me to-

_Oh no. Oh no._ The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the hallways, and I felt sick. I could outsmart any Eraser – all of us, even airhead Nudge. But dogs are all animal and no human, also smarter than Erasers.

_Hey, I JUST LEFT YOU! And you are crazy, but I'm much smarter, so FUCK OFF MAYBE?_

They were getting closer. Light faded more and more – a dead end? SHIT!

I skidded to a halt at a dead end, my mind aching from the perpetual phasing in and out.

The wall was solid and strong, and the hounds grew louder, and now I can even hear the Erasers loading their guns. DOUBLE SHIT!

I looked back over the wall to see if there was anything, but there wasn't even a microscopic divot.

I closed my eyes and braced myself.

The dogs and half dogs turned the corner to see me and they leap forward. Now or never.

I screamed out as every cell in my body collided in rapid successtion. I felt the tiny sparks catch in mid-air and let the raging flames spit out of me at the beasts in a raging inferno.

The sounds of raging, crackling flame filled my ears where raging Eraser calls once were. I finally calmed myself and watched blue-green wisps fade. All that remained was mounds of ash, cracked bones, and glowing assault rifles. I spoke to the remains, hoping to not get an answer, "I'm not going to die today you fuckers!"

I stomped down on the closest Eraser skull and let the very tips of my gray wings stick out. I leaped up and kicked the wall behind me, launching out and seperating my cells to become lighter than a feather, letting me soar through these tight hallways. Then bright red dots appeared all over me as small barrels extended from the walls.

My eyes shot open and I could feel my heart beating at rapid pace. I flipped my dark brown bangs out of my face. It's odd to dream without sleep… at least, anymore. I couldn't help checking myself. No red laser dots, no bullet holes, my pale skin is still whole luckily. I sighed in relief. Even though I no longer have to sleep, after that experiment in the school, the dreams and nightmares are still very weird despite just being over-inflated day dreams.

Note to self: Better daydreams

It was chilly so I excited my cells and put on a shirt and pants. Yes, I can control my cells, at least better than you I assume. You probably focus on your muscles and limbs in order to move them, my mind is exceled and I focus on motion through control of my molecules and cells.

As for the fire, I really can do that, all I have to do is smash my cells againt each other REALLY fast, so it takes some concentration on the whole body. Good thing Jeb taught me how to make fire-proof clothing that lets the fire out, but its difficult. Jeb…

Everyone else was still asleep, so I separate my cells and phase through the floor and into the kitchen, good thing my room is on the second floor. I look out the window and slowly lose track of time…

I snapped back into reality an hour later when I heard Max rustling for food. "Hey Max."

She leaped out of her skin. "Chase! I didn't even see you there!"

"Sorry, I'll try to make my presence known." I repeated for the hundredth time. Max and I think almost exactly alike. But she has more of a leader's quality, otherwise I'd be the default leader. Out of all the Flock members, Max and I are the farthest from family, we just don't click.

"Mornin' guys." Squeaked the little eight-year-old. Gasman was always dull in the morning, but later on he'll talk me into being a test dummy for a bomb since it's a well known fact I'm fire proof. "Chase, you making breakfast?"

"Hey Gazzy, and no, it's Ig's turn."

"I was hoping you'd forget." Iggy groaned as he slumped into the room. Iggy… always the only enigma of the Flock to me. Tall, slim, silvery flat eyes that block any emotion…

I felt Gazzy elbow me, bringing me out of my trance. I'm glad Max wasn't paying attention and Ig is blind, no torture about my bright blush.

I leave the room to head upstairs and get the others, running head first into Fang's chest. He groaned in pain, but stayed strong in his stance. "Sorry bro."

"No problem." He breathed. Despite being my fraternal twin, he has no known powers other than the wings that we all have.

I went upstairs and walked into Nudge and Angels' room. "RISE AND SHINE!"

Nudge groaned as she sat up with her hair in mats. "I prefer when Max wakes us up." She gave me a death stare. Nudge and I have never seen eye to eye, but at the same time we love to debate about recent topics. She's much smarter than the rest of the Flock thinks, not that I'd ever admit to that thought.

"Well, it's Iggy's turn to cook, you know that means I'm the alarm clock."

Nudge slinked away as I went to Angel's area in the corner. "You up girl?"

"YES!" Angel sprang out of her little curtain all dressed and ready for the day.

"Good, you look ready for outside." I eyed her corner of the room to see her calendar, and over today's date was a little scratch and sniff strawberry. "Strawberries in season?"

"Yes."

I crouched down close to her and wispered "Maybe you can talk the others into letting us pick some and I'll make a little something for dessert."

She shook her head and her bouncy curls flailed about.

"Good." I messed up her hair and it fell back into place. "I'm gonna go wake Windy up, you go eat."

She ran off and I went to the last room.

I slammed the door open and looked at the empty floor, not a thing touched the ground in her room. I looked up and saw her in the lop-sided hammock among a sea of other suspended shapes, mostly stars and planets, some birds and planes, and painted on the ceiling in each corner were two exaggerated, anime portraits of us all, painted by Windy herself. "WINDY!"

She darted up and fell with a thud. "Ow…" Her golden locks laid in heaps around her head and her slender body seemed crushed. But I know she's unharmed from the fall. "Breakfast?" she groaned, annoyed with me.


End file.
